A Witchy Problem
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: What would you if your substitute teacher is a witch that... for some reason, wants to make your life impossible?


A Witchy Problem  
  
Chapter One: A Wicked Spell   
  
Outside the birds chirp, the wind blows gently over the tree tops, lots of orange, yellow and brown leaves lay on the ground. The bed feels very warm and comfortable.   
  
"Honey, wake up!" your mom, Cheryl, calls from downstairs. Cheryl has red curly hair, green eyes and a beautiful and wide smile, the only problem is that she constantly gets headaches.   
  
You open your eyes and wake-up from your bed.   
  
"Why do I have to waste a perfect autumn morning going to school." you say to yourself.   
  
You walk to the bathroom, but the door is closed, your big brother Brian, is using it. Brian is 17 and goes to Mahoganylies High. Has blue eyes, black hair, is very popular and one of your worsts nightmares. Brian loves to collect action figures, he's got over a hundred.  
  
"Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!" you yell.  
  
"You'll have to wait, I got here first." he answers.  
  
Your dad, Arthur, passes by. Arthur has black hair and brown eyes, wears glasses and works as an accountant.   
  
"Morning! Why the long face?" he asks.  
  
"Brian won't let me use the bathroom." you say.  
  
"Be patient, he'll be out in no time." says Arthur.  
  
Finally Brian goes out.  
  
"Happy?" he asks.  
  
"Much." you answer.  
  
After fifteen minutes you are ready and go downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
"Hi mom." you say.  
  
"Hello sunshine." says Cheryl as she kisses your forehead.  
  
You sit down, pour some cereal and milk on a plate and eat. Brian stares at you and you give him a mean glance.  
  
"Both of you stop staring at each other." says Arthur.  
  
"Yuh, dad's right. So you better stop it pipsqueak!" says Brian.  
  
"You... you... dragon breath troll!" you say in a bad mood.  
  
"You stinky dwarf!" Brian doesn't want to stop.  
  
"Pleeease! Stop!" says Cheryl.  
  
"Yeah, mom's right. I understand, but youngsters like you don't." says Brian.  
  
"I might be younger than you, but older doesn't mean wiser... you know" you won't stop until Brian does.  
  
Cheryl has her hand on her forehead, she seems to have a very strong headache.  
  
"Okay, enough! Come on, I'll take you to school now." says Arthur.  
  
"I haven't finish my breakfast... shoot!" you say.   
  
Brian takes his backpack, you too.  
  
"Bye mom." says Brian.  
  
"Bye." she says.  
  
"See you mom and... sorry." you say.  
  
"See you." she says with her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Now, both of you listen to me, ok? Today at 4, your mom and me will go to a very important appointment with Mr. Barkley, my new boss, and his wife. That means, that you'll stay home and will take care of each other, understood?" says Arthur.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." says Brian.  
  
"Yeah, dad, understood." you say.  
  
The three of you go inside the car, Arthur turns it on and goes all the way to your school, Willowlane Junior High. Lots of trees surround the big building made of bricks. Benches here and there, students walk from place to place, talking and giggling.   
  
You get out of the car.  
  
"See you dad." you say.  
  
Then you turn your head towards Brian and stick your tongue out.  
  
"See you and behave." says Arthur.  
  
"I will." you say as you run towards the building.   
  
"Hey!" says Jamie, one of your bests friends. Jamie is 13, like you, has long brown hair and light brown eyes.   
  
"Hullo." you say with a half smile.  
  
"Yo! Wazzup?" says Logan, your other best friend. Logan is 13 too, has blond hair and green eyes.   
  
"Everything's ok... you?" you say a little worried.  
  
"I'm great." says Logan.  
  
"Is something bothering you? I mean, you look worried." asks Jamie.  
  
"I guess is Brian again, right?" says Logan.  
  
You talk as you walk inside the school.  
  
"You are totally right, is Brian, again. Mom and dad have an appointment with dad's new boss and we'll have to stay home, it will be like hell, Brian and me!" you say with a little sob. "Hey! But maybe you can go to my house, right?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't, my cousin is coming from Oklahoma and we have to go and get her at the airport." says Jamie.  
  
You open your locker and take out your Math book, Jamie and Logan too.   
  
"I can't, I promise my mom that I was going to help her clean the attic... I wish I could escape, but a promise is a promise." says Logan.  
  
"Ah well..." you say as the bell rings.  
  
The three of you walk inside your classroom.  
  
"Good morning kids!" says Mr. Morgan, your Math teacher. "Please open your books in page 148."  
  
After Math you went to Science, then English and then it was lunch time.  
  
Jamie, Logan and you go inside the Lunch hall.   
  
"Yuck asparagus!" says Logan looking at his tray.   
  
Jamie and you look at yours in disgust, in one of the tray's spaces there's a big amount of fresh and vomitrocious asparagus, other of the tray's spaces contains various fruits, another one has spaghetti and other has a glass of juice.   
  
After Lunch you went to Art, then Physical Education and last History.  
  
"Good afternoon class. Your History teacher, Mrs. Hersheys, is sick and I'll be your substitute teacher until she comes back. I am Miss. Wickad and I like order and respect." she says seriously. "Now everyone open your books in page 337." says Miss. Wickad. Miss. Morgana Wickad was an old woman, with grey hair, a wart near her nose and weird cat-like eyes.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Wickad, but in our last class we were in page 100, we can't jump to page 337." you say.   
  
"Page 337, I said. If you think that you know more than I do then why aren't you the teacher?.... Oh, yes, I know, you are not the teacher because I am smarter than you and if I say page 337 it is page 337! Understood?!!"  
  
"Yes M'am" you say a little scared.   
  
"At night, when the moon's high in the sky, you'll pay your offense with your own life." says Miss. Wickad.   
  
Soon you realize that you are not the only one scared, all the other students are too.  
  
"Ok, now, please, page 337."   
  
The class went by very slow but finally it was 3, the bell rang and everyone went outside.  
  
"Oof! I was about to die, that woman's scary." says Logan.  
  
"Yeah, very scary. That thing she said sounded like a spell or something." says Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, a spell for me." you say as you swallow very hard.   
  
"Well, guys, I have to go." says Jamie.  
  
"See you, I have to go too, good luck." says Logan.  
  
"Bye." you say as you walk towards your dad's car. "I'm doomed."  
  
"Hey, everthing ok?" asks Arthur.  
  
"I guess that pea brain got a 'F' in a test, right pea brain?" says Brian.   
  
You simply go inside the car and remain silent, you feel too worried to talk. Minutes later you get home.  
  
"Baby, are you ok?" asks Cheryl.  
  
"Cats got your tongue." says Brian laughing.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, everything will be ok. Your dad will have his cellphone, so if anything happens just call us. First we'll be at the Opera, from 5 to 7 then we'll go to Spazzatura's, that Italian restaurant on Nachbars and we'll be back at 9 or 10, ok?" says Cheryl.  
  
"Can I go with you, please?" you ask.  
  
"Sorry, sweety pie. You'll probably die of boredom, but you can call your friends if you want."   
  
"They can't come."  
  
"Honey, we have to go now or we'll be late." says Arthur.  
  
"Ok. Bye, sweeties and be good." says Cheryl as she and Arthur go outside.  
  
"Bye." says Arthur.  
  
As soon as your parents close the door Brian stands in front of you.  
  
"Ok, now, I make the rules, and king Brian wants you out of here. Go! Up to that nasty little rat hole that you call bedroom." says Brian.  
  
"You know what? We are doomed! My teacher is a witch and she put a spell  
  
on me!" you say worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know that song. Now the witch is back and there's hell to pay..." says Brian singing.  
  
"Ok, make fun of me if you want but don't forget that I warned you." you say solemnly as you go upstairs.  
  
You have lots of homework so you do it and when you finish you turn on your Tv, on channel 44 they have 'The Craft'. You change the channel, they are showing 'Hocus Pocus', inmediately you change it, they have 'The Witches of Eastwick', you change it again, 'The Crucible' and on other channel they have 'The Wizard of Oz'. You turn off the Tv.  
  
"Ok, I have nothing against witches... well, at least not again good witches. Like the Charmed Ones, Sabrina or Hermione Granger." you say with a sudden sob.  
  
"Okey, let's listen to some music." you say turning your radio on, the song 'Witchcraft' is playing. You turn it off as quick as you can.  
  
"Enough! I can't watch Tv or listen to music... I guess that I'll surf on the internet for a while." you say as you turn on your computer.  
  
"Miss. Wickad wants to kill me, that's for sure... kill me of boredom." you mutter to yourself.  
  
Suddenly Brian opens the door of your room.  
  
"Ok, what you did to the phone, the Tv and the radio? " he asks angrily.  
  
"What do you mean? I did nothing." you say.  
  
"There are weird movies on Tv, stupid music on the radio and the phone has no tone! Do you think that this is funny, huh?" he asks as his nostrils open and close in a desperate way.   
  
"Is not my fault, the same is happening to me. I told you about the spell, didn't I?" you say.  
  
"Enough! You better fix the Tv, radio and phone or else!" he says.  
  
"I'm telling you, it-is-not-my-fault. Is just..." you looked at the clock on the wall. "Is just 6:10, and according to the spell the worst will happen at night... Gee!"  
  
"Allright, say whatever you want, I'm going to watch some movies on DVD." says Brian, suddenly the lights go out and your computer turns off. "Wha... What the heck is going on in here?"  
  
"Well, as you can see, there's no electricity." you say.  
  
"This is creeepy." says Brian. "What will we do now?"  
  
"We need to look for candles before it gets darker." you say as you walk downstairs and Brian follows you.  
  
"I'm getting the heck out of here. No electricity, no phone, no nothing!" he says as he walks towards the door. He tries to open it but as soon as he touches it it gives him a shock of electricity.   
  
Outside the sun is going down and is getting pretty dark. You take some candles and a few matches.   
  
"Ahhhh! I'm gonna' die!" says Brian as he let go the door knob.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." you say as you turn on a candle. "Ok, now... um.... we can... er... play cards!" you say as you take a box of game cards from a shelf in the living room.  
  
"Cards?! What? I am not that desperate, no way, I'm not going to play cards with you!" says Brian. "I better... um... ahhh... er... look at the window."  
  
"Do whatever you want."   
  
Suddenly, a thunder breaks a small tree near your house.  
  
"Great, just what we needed, a lightning storm." says Brian as he walks towards you. "Ok, wanna' play Go Fish?"  
  
"Sure." you say as you set the cards.  
  
Chapter Two: Bored?  
  
"And now who's the pea brain? This is the 5th time I beat you!" you say smiling.  
  
"Well, is just that all those thunders and lightnings... I can't concentrate."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Suddenly you hear an evil cackling, it sounds as if it comes from upstairs.  
  
"O-k, I guess that was the wind." he says.  
  
"I don't know..." you say as you see a dark figure coming downstairs. "I..I.... Ahhhh!"  
  
"What?" says Brian as he turns over and sees the dark figure too. "Dear Lord! Run for your lives!"   
  
You run to the dining room and so does Brian. Your heart beats fast, you can hear a fzoom fzoom fzoom, it isn't your heart nor Brian's it is the blender. The blender is moving by itself! and is trying to attack you and Brian.   
  
"Let's go upstairs!" says Brian as he runs towards the stairs, you follow him.   
  
You and Brian go inside his room and suddenly see a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness.  
  
"B-b-b-Brian, what's that?" you ask.  
  
"I-I-I don't know...." he says as he takes a deep breath.   
  
The pair of eyes is coming closer and closer.  
  
"Remember me?" says the owner of the red glowing eyes, a lightning fills the whole room and you can see that he is a teddy bear, actually Brian's old teddy bear.  
  
"Dudy?" he says.  
  
"Yes, are you ready to die?" he says with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Yeah, how? Are you gonna' eat us?" you say sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks, I'm all stuffed... Ha! I love that joke." says Dudy grining.   
  
"We better get out of here...." says Brian a bit scared.   
  
"Guys, the game just started." says Dudy cackling.  
  
Thousands of red eyes glow in the dark, big ones, small ones, as another lightning fills the room and you can see that those eyes belong to Brian's action figures.  
  
"Ok, this isn't funny anymore." you say as you run towards the door, Brian follows you. Unfortunately Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, Dragon Ball Z action figures, shut the door before you and Brian can reach it.  
  
"There's no escape!" says Goku.  
  
"What? I though that Goku was a good guy." you say confused.  
  
"He is..." says Brian.  
  
"Not anymore, smarty pants." says Dudy.  
  
Suddenly Superman, Spiderman, Batman, the Green Goblin, the Joker and many other figurines jump on you and Brian. You try to take them off you but they are very strong, finally you get the Joker off you.  
  
"Gosh! This reminds me of Small Soldiers." says Brian as he throws Wonder Woman against the floor.  
  
"No soldiers here, just action figures... and a bear." says Dudy.  
  
"Argh! I hate Miss. Wickad!" you say as you throw Spiderman to the floor.  
  
"Guys the rope!" says Dudy as a bunch of figures throws a rope and wrap your ankles in it, you fall on the floor with a big thump.   
  
"Ouch!" you say as some more figurines tie your hands.   
  
Thump, you look at your right and see Brian on the floor too, like you, he is tied.  
  
"Guys, what do you want? Why all this mess? I clean you every week and treat you right." says Brian trying to look for an explanation to his figurines behavior.  
  
They laugh maniacally.  
  
"Brian, could you please believe me for the first time in your life? They are under Miss. Wickad's control, she is an evil witch, they are not really alive, this is just a spell." you say trying to convince your brother.  
  
"Ok, if this is a spell, then, when will it stop?" asks Brian.  
  
"I don't know, Wickad is insane, she wants me dead." you answer worried.  
  
Remember the black figure? well it is back, right in front of you.  
  
"I know that I'm a queen, but you didn't need to lay on the floor to receive me, a simple bow would've been enough." says the dark figure laughing wickedly. It's voice sounds very familiar, you know that you've heard it before. "You see, I am smarter than you are."  
  
Another lightning fills the room and you can clearly see that the dark figure is Miss. Wickad.  
  
"Miss. Wickad!!!" you say terrifed.  
  
"Yes, is me." she says. "and I hope that you are enjoying my little torture game. The toys against their own owners, is one of my favorite spells." she laughs in an insane way.  
  
She points with her index finger towards the toys and they are toys again.  
  
"Oof, at least my figures aren't mad anymore." says Brian.  
  
"Ok, Miss. Wickad. I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, please forgive me. Can you untie us now?" you say hopefully.  
  
Miss. Wickad laughs and then says "Ha! Do you think that a little I'm sorry can solve everything? That's silly, very silly, I thought you were smarter."  
  
She points at you and Brian and unties both of you.  
  
"Oof, thank you" you say.  
  
She points once more and a wild grey wolf appears in front of you, he seems hungry and angry. You and Brian run towards the door but Miss. Wickad blocks your way.  
  
"Do you like my new pet? His name is Snuggles." says Miss. Wickad laughing maniacally.  
  
"You were totally right, this woman is insane." says Brian as he punches her on the face. Miss. Wickad falls on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Why you did that?" you ask your brother.  
  
"Oh... well.... I... at least she's quiet now, right?" he says half smiling.  
  
"O-o-k. Lets get out of here now." you say as you and Brian open the door and go downstairs.  
  
Brian tries to open the front door but receives an electric shock... again.  
  
"Ok, the house won't let us go, now what?" he asks.  
  
"Um.... I got it, water!" you say as you walk inside the kitchen.  
  
"Water?" says Brian confused as he follows you.  
  
You take a jug and fill it with water.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?" asks Brian.  
  
"I know what I'm doing.... I think." you say as you walk towards the stairs, go up and into Brian's room.  
  
"Eh... Brian, wasn't Miss. Wickad right here, laying unconscious on the floor?" you ask as you see that Wickad isn't in Brian's room, luckily the wolf is gone too.  
  
"Uh-oh, I think that we are in serious trouble." he says.  
  
"Ok, don't panic, we'll find her." you say as Miss. Wickad appears in front of you.  
  
"Or she'll find us." says Brian sarcastically.  
  
"Looking for me?" she says with an ugly smile.  
  
You throw the water in the jug on her.   
  
"Urgh! What do you think that you are doing?" she asks furiously.  
  
"I don't understand, you are suppose to be melting" you say as you run.  
  
"No more Tv for you... for a while." says Brian following you.  
  
You go inside your parents room, Brian does too.  
  
"Got any more plans?" he asks.  
  
"No, no more plans... unless.... nah! There are no volcanos here in Druidcelt."   
  
"Ok, I.... think that we should surrender. We are not strong enough and she is very ugly, did you saw that big wart she got near her nose. Ugh!. And those dirty and ugly nails. Yuck! I bet that Miss. Wickad doesn't have mirror's at home"  
  
"Brian, that's it! You're a genius!"   
  
"Yes, I am... why?"   
  
"That's what we need, a mirror."  
  
"Will this one work?" asks Brian as he shows you a tiny mirror.  
  
"Yep." you say as you take it. "Miss. Wickad! We are here!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" asks Brian.  
  
"I now what I am doing, I have a plan." you answer.  
  
Miss. Wickad comes inside the room, inmediately you put the mirror in your pocket.  
  
"What a fool!" she says.  
  
"Me? A fool? Nah! You are the fool. I bet that you can't even hurt me with one of you silly spells." you say challenging her.  
  
"How dare you?" she says feeling insulted. "I could even kill you." she says.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Brian whispers in your ear.  
  
"I know what I am doing." you say whispering. "Bring it on Baby!" you say to Miss. Wickad.  
  
A red lightning bolt comes from the tip of Miss. Wickad's index finger towards you, you take the mirror that's in your pocket and put it in front of you. The lightning bolt hits the mirror and bounces back hitting Miss. Wickad.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" she cries as the bolt hits her and becomes ashes.  
  
"I guess that we'll need a new substitute teacher." you say giggling.   
  
"Woah! That was brilliant!" says Brian.   
  
"Thank you. Now we have to clean this mess." you say referring to the pile of ash.  
  
Suddenly the electricity comes back and the lightning storm stops.  
  
"Yoohoo!" you cheer.  
  
"Yay!" Brian cheers.   
  
Brian goes downstairs, comes back 2 minutes later with a vacuum cleaner and cleans the ashes with it.   
  
"Should we bury the ashes or flush them down the toilet?" Brian asks.  
  
"Bury them." you answer.  
  
In the backyard, Brian, digs a big hole and you pour the vacuum's bag contains inside it. Both of you put the dirt back and fill the hole.  
  
"Phew! Wanna' watch a movie?" asks Brian.  
  
"As long as it doesn't has witches in it...." you answer smiling.  
  
"Sure, you choose the movie and I'll make the popcorn." he says.  
  
Half an hour later you and Brian are sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching 'Shallow Hall'. Your mom and dad come inside the house.  
  
"Ah? Am I dreaming or what? Are you two really watching a movie together?" asks Cheryl surprised.  
  
"Well, you know what mom? I realize that Brian isn't that bad after all." you say.  
  
"Yeah, and there's nothing like a good spell to bring the peace between people like us." says Brian. Both of you laugh and your parents, a little confuse, sit on the couch to watch the movie with you and Brian. 


End file.
